Oneshots
by Fuzzypengu
Summary: Oneshots based on songs. . Sorry, I didn't sign up for this. But she is everywhere. No lies. Everywhere. In my head, in school, all my classes, most of the time at my house, right in front of me… Oh My God.
1. Exit Wounds

A/N- okay so I'm just tellin you guys this might be super sad. I don't know yet, I write it as I type it. But it is based on exit wounds by the Script so go listen. And this is all Austin's POV. Gang is around 20-23 range.

Disclaimer: Do not own Austin or Ally or Dez or Trish. Do not own Exit wounds by The Script either.

The day it begins

I hear the doorbell ringing. When I answer it I see it's my girlfriend Ally Dawson. She looks like she's been crying and I really want to know why. "Hey Als. Are you okay?" "Can I come in? We have to talk." After that it all goes downhill. She tells me she's breaking up with me. We weren't meant to be together and she's been seeing some guy for the last three months. I can barely see her with all the tears in my eyes, and she looks like she's been through the wringer. "I'm so sorry, Austin." I love her. I was going to propose sometime next week and now everything is over. We're not us anymore, she's her and I'm me.

3 months after the breakup

Dez visits me every once in a while but after she left everything went… wrong. I became addicted to drugs and alcohol. They numb the pain and make me a walking zombie. I'm living, but I'm not even trying. I'm always crying about how unfair it is that good people have to while fighting for their lives but I'm not even trying and I can't just die already. I've tried multiple times to kill myself but I can't. I'm not strong enough for it. I used to be a hopeless romantic and I used to always believe that there was someone out there me. And then I met Ally at 15. She was so gorgeous working at her father's store, behind the counter. A year later we became a couple and were never happier. Yeah well love sucks. She'll always be the one I'll love and I can't have her.

6 months after the breakup

No one every visits me. Every night I cry myself to sleep. There's nothing for me to live for. And then one day, I go and buy a gun. It's a handgun and perfect for what I'm planning. I start preparing writing my will and suicide note. I explain how she left me and now she's gone, I'm going to be too. I tell her that I'll see her again someday. I leave everything to her. I try to clean my house up so she won't have to do much work, because no offense to her, she's kinda delicate and can't handle dirty jobs. I mop the floors and shine the windows, mow the lawn, and clean all the sinks/toilets in the house. For once in the last half year, I don't think of her once, even though I'm doing this for her. That night I don't cry or use drugs or drink. Something has changed and I'm so exhausted that I don't think of anything. I just fall asleep.

8 months after the breakup

I never thought about suicide again after that day. I joined groups to help others like the earthquake victims in Haiti. Then I get the invitation. It's a simple white card with gold lettering and even without opening it, I know what it is. It feels like fates giving me two middle fingers and telling me to go to hell. That's when it happens again. I relapse and become a recluse. The drug use gets heavier and by now all the druggies in town know me. My alcohol use is strictly vodka because it helps fight off the bad memories. In my head the old me is in a tiny box and the booze helps me forget. Forget the old memories, the old me, and her wedding. Even though I tell myself I don't care, I know I do and I always will. The big day arrives and I don't waste any time getting drunk. I go even though the urge to kill him and myself is stronger than the venom trying to push down all my thoughts. I sit quietly in the back pew because of course she's getting married at a church. I'm in the house of God and I'm wasted. The thought is so funny to me I laugh. My laughter has good timing because he's now kissing her and everyone's laughing and crying and clapping. I debate getting high or going to the dinner party but in the end I go, just because it's probably the last time I'll ever see her and that's better than any buzz I'll ever get. I see her smiling, laughing, kissing him and posing for pictures. I try pushing through the crowd to get out, but apparently they know almost everyone in Miami because the place is packed and I can't leave. I promise myself I'll do it tonight, with her happy face a fresh memory in my mind.

1 year after the breakup

I don't do anything today. I just lie under the blankets and try to get lost in my thoughts. After a while I know she's not going to give up the fight to be in my head, so I scream. I scream, and yell and I cry and it hurts so bad. I get out a bat and start swinging at everything and anything. Fancy antique vase, _Bam! _10,000 dollar television, _Crack! _All her pictures,… I just stop and stare. Then I crumple into my mess and hope to die.

1 year, 2 months after the breakup

Again I set out to make my preparation's, rewriting a few things, crossing out some lines here and there. I change leaving all her photos from her, to her husband. He deserves them, and I don't. It's as simple as that. All my money goes to their family because I hear that they're having some hard times. The house I leave to the state, everything else to her. In my suicide note I tell her it wasn't her fault. I tell him I hope he loves her because if he doesn't I did this for nothing. I tell their children that their mommy is a great woman, and daddy is a hardworking man. I tell them not to hate their daddy because of this. And to tell their mommy that I love her one last time. And then I sit back and wait for the bad feelings, because they bring strength. And once they do, I pull the trigger once, twice and sink into the black hole that calls to me.

1 year, 3 months after the breakup

Today I'm in the news. They make it like I was a believer in God and that it was a noble sacrifice to die for one you love. They don't talk about how they find the drugs and alcohol stashed in the closet or the gun in my cold hands. They interview Ally, the only person who ever _knew_ me. She's crying but stays mostly composed. Then there's a light. I get onto my knees and crawl towards the light that's calling to me. '_Hey God. I'm sorry for not being a good human being and I'm hoping to get a second chance at learning to love you. Thank you for letting me into heaven.' _And then everything sinks away and I walk into heaven with a jump in my step and humming a tune written by Ally Dawson.

A/N: well that was sad. I'm bawling right now and my brothers looking at me worried. If you guys read this story most of the one-shots will be sad except for one or two. Review.


	2. Nothing

Song: Nothing by the Script.

A/N: I don't really have anything to say… oh and Sami if you're reading this, I don't know how to show you writing tips. So I might add some at the bottom of every chapter. Oh and this whole chapter is Austin's POV again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.

I'm at a bar in downtown Miami with Dez and Dallas. They're trying to help me get over Ally and while I agreed to come here, I know I will never get over her. She was my first love and everyone says you never get over your first love. Yeah, I'm starting to think they're right. Every single day I think of her. She has such gorgeous brown hair, and her eyes? They have flecks of gold in them that nobody other than me has even seen. She smells like strawberries and mint lip gloss. When I see someone that looks like her, I die a little inside.

By now I'm on my fourth beer and starting to get a little tipsy. Dallas and Dez are both on their second so they aren't too bad yet. We get bored and wobble down the street. I know we can get arrested for being drunk in public and if I do I'm calling Ally. I know her number by heart and it would be a great excuse to see her.

I suddenly have this urge to call her name. She can hear me, I know. Nothing will ever change that opinion I have in my head right now. I scream and I yell but she doesn't answer. Dez is chasing me, Dallas is looking worried. I crumple and throw myself at the ground. Then I see it. There's a phone on the corner. I run to it, take some change out of my pocket and dial. It rings once, twice, three times then she answers. "Hello?" "Ally, I love you. I love you so much. I don't know how we just threw it all away. I miss you, I need you. Please give me one more chance. I love you." But she never answers.

I can hear her breathing, so I know she's still there. Finally, "I'm sorry" and then she's gone. "Why," I sob. "Why?"

The next morning I wake up to an empty bed, empty apartment, and empty heart. I have a pounding head ache and when the phone rings its only ten times worse. "Hello," I whisper. "I love you too." And then I have the answer to everything I wanted to know last night.

A/N: Well that was short and the ending sucked. I'm changing this from just The Script songs to whatever songs I feel like writing about. Oh and if I use songs some else has used I'm going to change the story line.

Writing Tip: Write about something you know, and something you like.


	3. According to You

Song: According to you by Orianthi

A/N: Well I have to say I kinda sort of love you guys. Thank you Ausllyluvr for showing me the light and having me listen to this song. I want to tell you guys to comment songs you would like me to use. I read each and every review. So tell me. All Ally's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own According to you by Orianthi or Austin and Ally.

According to Dallas I'm stupid, useless, and I can't do anything right. I would tell him what I thought of him but it would involve some very colorful words I'm not allowed to use them. And he's Dallas, so I just give in and let him say whatever he thinks. I did wait for him for three years and do you think I'll throw it all away after only 5 months. But I think the man reason I do it is because I don't think anyone else would live with me. Then I think of Austin. But he doesn't think of me that way so I just drop the thought and let it lie.

When I go out with Dallas, I spill my food. When he asks me some random fact, I don't care. When he wants me to do something for him, I just don't do it right. When I tell him a joke it's a) juvenile, b) dumb or c) I didn't tell it right. Yeah don't even ask. My relationship is more relationshit. It's okay I know, I'm not dumb like he seems to think.

One night, when Austin and I are writing a new song, conversation strays to my relationship. Austin finally, FINALLY, wants to write a love song and since all our attempts have led to crap so far, so now he's asking about my relationship and how I feel. And I tell him everything. How Dallas emotionally abuses me, how he thinks I'm stupid. Things were so intense, feelings were at their peak. So we leaned a little closer and we kissed. He tells me how he thinks I'm beautiful, the incredible kind of intense, and how he can't ever get me out of his mind.

Of course I freak out. And I just stop everything. The world freezes. He goes on saying how he thinks I'm graceful and funny. Then guess who just decides to walk in, dozen roses in hand. He immediately sees what's going on, spitting out that he's sorry for interrupting something. "We need to talk," I tell him. I walk calmly out of the room despite the fact my boyfriend just caught me cheating and my best friend just told me he loved me.

"Dallas, this hasn't been working for a long time and we both know it. I just want to tell you some things, set them straight. He loves me that you seem to think I'm not. Funny, beautiful, smart, easy to get along with, I'm graceful. Me being late is a quirk he loves about me. I'm incredible to him, and I'm irresistible. I'm everything he's ever wanted according to him. I embarrass you and its time to let loose. Those ugly thoughts you think about me? Let me tell some about you. You're stupid, an ass, useless, and You never do anything right. Remember when you worked here? You couldn't even sort the picks without breaking them." "Go Dallas, because I'm not a burden to you anymore." He tries to speak doesn't get anything out.

Then he just leaves. I walk back into the practice room and lean against the door then slide down. I let the tears drip down my face and just sit there. "That has to be the most emotionally draining thing I've ever had to do," I laugh/ sniffle. Austin comes over and just wraps his arms around me. I let it out. "Austin?" "Yeah?" "I love you too. And thanks for telling me those things." Then arm and arm, me and my boyfriend who loves me for everything Dallas thought I wasn't, leave my store.

A/N: Well worst ending ever! Sorry guys, didn't know how to end it. Thanks Ausllyluvr for telling me about that song. I had fun writing this. Oh and remember review which songs you want me to use.

Writing tip: Use your best genre (romance, supernatural, western, etc.)


	4. Get Out

Song: Get out by Casey Abrams.

A/N: Yeah I don't have anything to say.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the songs I used to write these.

Ally's POV

Why won't he leave me alone? I swear everywhere I turn, think about, or write down has to do with him. It can't be possible that I have feelings for him. My best friend is only that, my best friend. He won't be my boyfriend. He doesn't even know I feel this way about him. He's under my skin, driving me crazy. Always there, lurking.

And I'm addicted. Not obsessed, addicted. It's like he's the alcohol and I'm the alcoholic. He's the lemon to my lime. The bill to my goose. The pickle to my stomach. Oh dear now I'm sounding creepy. I just wouldn't be able to live without him. That's the point to my story.

I just wish he wouldn't sit so close when we're at the piano writing a song, or act like such a gentleman when we go somewhere, paying for me and him. I work for god's sake. I have money. It's not like I tell him to do it, he just does. And I can't help it if he smells… fresh. I have to lean in and smell him, which makes me look even creepier. And then one day I guess I leaned too close.

It was about a week ago and while I was trying to smell him, he turned around. Well that startled me and I leaned forward. I mighta, kinda, did kiss him. But not on purpose, it's his entire fault. We would be talking and laughing and so much more if he had just not turned around. I mean come on, five more seconds and none of that would've happened.

Sometimes I wish he had turned around on purpose so I would fall on him. But then I think of the silent phone, no emails, texts, or other contact. Dez still wanders around but it's a reflex and I'm pretty sure it's mostly for Trish because, let's face it, he likes her and vice versa.

I miss him. I miss him so much some days I can barely get out of bed. On my off days I lay there all day long thinking of what might've happened if I told him I loved him too. Because after we kissed, he told me he's loved me since we met. I got scared. And I ran, because Ally Dawson doesn't do confrontations. I never have and I never will.

Finally I got up my courage to call his phone one last time. If he doesn't answer we weren't meant to be, I keep chanting in my head. It's my answer; my everything is all on the line here. If he answer I tell him I love him, if he doesn't we weren't meant to be. It rings for what feels like hours then I get his message machine. '_This is Austin Moon. Leave a message after the- Dez, put the turtle down. I don't care if you think it's a good idea, turtles aren't meant to fly…' _I laugh a little through my tears. Even though I promised myself I wouldn't leave a message I do. Because he is my everything.

Austin's POV

I heard it ring all those times. I knew it was her. If she doesn't love me, why would she keep calling? Because she feels sorry for you, a little voice in my head keeps nagging me. And I trust that voice and lose all my bravado to give into my insecurities. Then I listen to it ring and ring. On Friday night, as the last rings goes out I find myself reaching. But I can't do it. I can't do it because she doesn't feel that way and I just can't. I hear her voice ring out to tickle my ears and she tells me it's important. It's up to me now; the ball is in my court.

I give myself the pep talk. The YOU CAN DO IT talk. And when the voice in my head says it's just because she feels sorry, I don't listen and because of that, I'm brave again. I call, she answers. She tells me she loves me and I know she means it cause she's Ally. Then I start doing my happy dance and she laughs because she can hear my feet slap the ground. Yeah this day couldn't get any better.

A/N: Kara- Austin died in the first chapter but these chapters aren't connected in any way.

Writing Tip: Use correct grammar. You don't have to in an author's note but in the story come on. It's not that hard.


	5. All you ever

Song: All you ever by Hunter Hayes

A/N- So many songs, so little time. All Austin's POV. Sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Nor do I own Hunter Hayes or his songs.

She left because I didn't care. It was more like I didn't show I cared. In fact, I more than cared, I loved her. But she left me to be with someone how showed her he cared, loved her, showered her with attention and gifts. She left because she felt she didn't have a choice.

It's my father's fault actually. Ever since he left to be with some blonde bimbo he didn't know, I've been incapable to show strong emotions. When he left I didn't have time to be emotional, my mother cried enough for both of us. I had to take care of her. It's not my fault.

I loved Ally so much. I wish I could show her, but I don't want to become hurt. Yeah because that worked out so well. I'd do anything for her to come back. I would lose my voice; stop dancing, just to feel, just to show her.

Before she left, we fought. We were crying, her out of pain, me because she didn't believe me. I said I love you to her so many times I lost my voice for a week. "You can't make up for all the times you didn't say it," she told me. And I knew. I knew she wouldn't come back, and I knew that she would never love me again, but I kept saying it because I do. I love with my heart, my soul, from my fingers to my toes, in every single cell of my being.

The first time she told me she loved me, I brushed it off. I knew I loved her but if I got tied down too early I'd only get hurt in the end. I didn't realize it could also happen if I said it too late. She never said it again after that, and I knew it hurt her deeply. There was never a time for me to bring it up without making it awkward. So I never had the chance.

I wasn't trying to be selfish, or act like a jerk thinking I was to cool for love. Just the opposite. I was a shy kid that nobody loved and was afraid to love. But then again all she ever wanted from me was to say I love you.

Now that I tell her, it's too late. I call her phone, get the answering machine, and whisper, one last time, "I love you."

A/N- *Cluck, Cluck* I'm disappointed in you guys. No one reviewed songs for me to do.


	6. Kiss me

Song- Kiss me by sixpence none the richer

A/N: So weird thoughts behind this chapter. Wolfy recommended this (Thank you) and I was like oh it sounds like a rock song. Yeah, it's so not. I'm such a dork that I almost laughed when I realized I've heard it before. Oh and Wolfy? Love the name ; ).

Ally's POV

What would I do without Austin? Our school decided to have a dance and of course, just my luck, you're supposed to bring a date. Since nobody asked me and Austin didn't feel like going with anyone else, we went together. I was pretty happy anyway. I mean even though he's my best friend, I like him. _Like, _like him.

It's really just one big mess. So on to our dance. It was outside and around dusk. The sun was just setting and it was… soft outside. You know, not to hot, not to cold. The wind brought smells of wild flowers and nighttime. At first it was awkward because everyone around us was acting like a couple. Now I could see why it was with a date only.

He finally asked if I wanted to leave and since we knew the area around there pretty well, we went to the quietest spot we could think of. It was a meadow like the ones you see in movies or on commercials, all mossy and the grass went up to our knees. When we found "our" spot we lied down. It was like all the romantic pictures you've ever seen. Facing the sun, leaning on our elbows, Austin with his rolled up sleeves of his light blue shirt, and me with my coral colored dress and white lace cover.

We talked for hours and hours. When it was midnight I had the weirdest adrenaline rush EVER. I was running around and he was chasing me and we were both laughing. I jumped on the rope swing and he pushed me.

Then one time, I leaned my head back when the swing went backwards. He gently caught the ropes on either side of me and when I slowed to a stop he leaned down and kissed me. It had to be the most romantic moment of my life with the music floating around from the dance and the willow that the swing clung to with its life, oh and the fireflies. They floated all around. When he kissed me, everything in the world was good. There was no war, what's global warming, and I wasn't the nerdy girl who everyone envied because of her best friend. It was the two of us and the world was completely stopped.

Single best thing since sliced bread. But soon it was over. And then it happened again, and again. I didn't care. I was just glad he felt the same way. I ran my hands through his silky blonde hair, and he hugged my waist. But everything good must end. I checked the time on my phone and cursed under my breath. Fifteen minutes till curfew, and it took almost twenty to get to my house. After I told Austin, we left and he dropped me off at my house.

I used my key to get in and my father was asleep in front of the TV, but he woke up when I closed it. "How was the dance, Ally-gator," he asked me. "Oh it was okay." That had to be the understatement of a lifetime. I ran upstairs, wrote in my diary and promptly fell asleep.


	7. Sk8er Boi

Song: Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne

A/N- Gotta love the haters. Thank you to the guest who reviewed that they thought I was a "really bad writer." It was refreshing to have some honesty. Thank you for your time and your opinion. Have a nice day everyone =D.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Dez or Trish… you know what? They are a lot of things I don't own.

No one's POV

Everyone watched them walk down the hall. It was a pack of girls, easily the schools most popular. They walked around in cashmere sweaters, designer jeans, and Ugg boots. Their leader was Cassidy Hamilton. Secretly she had a crush on one of the skater boys, which her friends disapproved of. They thought he was a slob and wouldn't go anywhere in life.

And she listened to them. Every time he winked, or flirted with her, she would blush but she wouldn't give him the time if it came down to it. All her friends would rally around her and protect her like they were a human shield.

But there was one class that he and she were in without any of her friends. It, ironically, was chemistry. Then one day he asked her out. And she said no and then excused herself. After that they hardly ever talked. He continued to be his upbeat self but she had sunken into a depressed state, always wondering what would've happened if she said yes.

Her hair becomes matted; eyes glazed over and empty, and around the end of high school becomes a teenage mother. Thankfully she can graduate because what a scandal it would become if the daughter of a lawyer and a doctor didn't graduate. No one tells her how hard it would be.

And then one night once the baby is down, she watches some MTV. And you'll never guess who she saw. She couldn't believe her eyes because there he, Austin Moon, was lighting up the stage. He danced and he sang to some bright poppy teen song.

She calls her friends one by one, and every single one of them knew about him. They all say that they're going out on girl's night to one of his concerts. _Why was I not invited,_ she thinks. _Because of the baby, _her mind tells her.

That night she has trouble sleeping even though she's exhausted. The next morning all she can think about his concert and him. She buys a ticket for the one tonight and boy did she have bad timing. That night he proposes to his girlfriend/ songwriter, Ally Dawson. And they look so happy together. She then realizes that that wouldn't have happened if she went out with him all those years ago and she leaves for home feeling like cupid.

A/N: Done! Love you guys, love the reviews, love this website. Oh and Katniss Annabeth Nina 824, I don't think there is global warming either but Ally seems like the kind of person who would think that.


	8. Say you like me

Song: Say you like me- We the Kings

A/N: Love you guys. I got **six **song request and it makes me feel really good. Made my day. Love you again. All Austin's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or Sims 3 seasons. Can't wait till it comes out.

Ally Dawson is a strange girl. I guess she's not really strange but confusing, shy, beautiful and ten million other things I can think of right now. I guess you could say we're friends. But she's one of those oh-you're-in-my-class-and-I-don't-like-anyone-else friends. Then again she's more than that. I kinda, maybe, might have a crush on her.

She's not like anyone else I know. She's down to earth and I know she's tired all the time but she doesn't show it because she doesn't want others to be concerned for her. I wish she liked me back. I won't give up on her even if my friend Dez, keeps telling me she wouldn't in a million years date me. And I know she probably wouldn't but I try anyway, cause I'm a nice guy.

Sometimes she wears this old sweatshirt that's faded and smells faintly like cigarettes and a sweet perfume. Once I asked her about it and she told me it was her mom's so she wears it a lot to remind her of her.

One day I swear I'm just going to tell her that I like her. But first I want it to be really romantic. Because I know she loves romance. Sometimes I can hear her humming a romantic song under her breath and she reads romance novels. So I read some too. I know they're for girls but they're actually pretty good.

I start my planning.

First I'll start out with a romantic picnic at the beach. Then I'll squeeze in as many compliments as I possibly can without sounding like a creeper. Finally when the suns going down I'll tell her I like her.

Ahh and the Atlantic doesn't agree with my plan. I thought the hard part would be getting her to go out with me, but obviously I was wrong. Now that the big day is here, its pouring out. I call Ally up and on the first ring she answers. "I think we'll have to change our plans," I laugh. "Yeah we might have to." "I was thinking we could go to the museum." "That sounds cool. Pick me up at three?" "You know it."

I pick her up and she looks stunning in a simple purple dress with a red puffy vest over it. I think I'm falling in love with this beautifully random girl. She's so real and not like the rest. The drive there isn't awkward but it isn't comfortable.

When we get to the museum they ask if we want a guided tour or to walk by ourselves. Ally and I take one glance at each other and both say at the same time, "By ourselves." The lady stamps our hands and we walk away. As we walk away, I gently grasp Ally's hand. She doesn't let go, but instead squeezes it a little. I'm starting to think the museum idea was much better.

We wander through statues, and masterpieces, dinosaurs, airplanes, and finally we reach an old music exhibit. Across from a baby grand piano, with rain streaming down the windows at the top of the room, I take Ally Dawson in my arms, and gently kiss her on the lips.

We pull apart, dazed but the fireworks that flew, amazed by the sparks that can be caused by two people so completely opposite. By then the rain has stopped and I decide that maybe the rest of my idea will work. "Hey, Ally?" "Mmmm?" "Do you want to go to a picnic at the beach?" "I would love that."

So we hop back into the car and head toward the ocean. I set all the stuff up on a grassy ledge overlooking a cliff and guess what happens. It rains! Isn't that fantabulous? "Wanna go home," I ask Ally. "Na. I couldn't think of anything I would rather do." When she says that, I grin so hard, I'm scared my smile is going to pop off my face. "Austin." "Yes, Ally?" "Do you like me?"

Ahh so the big moment. Of course I like her. But I want to make it special. "Because if you don't like me, it's fine, I just don't want to be strung along. I also don't want people to think you took me out on a date because you felt bad for me. So I guess what I'm saying is-" I cut her off by putting my lips on hers.

"Yes Ally, I do like you. I don't know what I would do if I had to live without seeing you. You keep me refreshed and I love your made of bones, skin, blood and not plastic. The girls with blonde hair, blue eyes with skinny anorexic bodies, don't impress me. I like you for you. And I mean it," I end by bopping her nose.

"That's cool," she says nonchalantly. "Cause I kinda like you too." With that I laugh and kiss her again.


	9. What I know

Song- What I know by Parachute

A/N- Hey for all you people who love sad one-shots here's one. Ahh so fun to read when depressed. Italics for past, regular for present. All Austin's POV.

Disclaimer- I don't own Austin or Ally or Disney.

"_I'm in love with someone else."_

I stare at the dotted lines leading down the roads of our neighborhood. My foot presses on the gas pedal until the lines become a blur and all I focus on is trying not to die.

_"Since when," I ask unbelievingly._

The highway is mostly empty tonight so I have it to myself, for thinking, for driving, for being just plain alone.

"_Since about six months ago." "I don't believe you," I say as if challenging her to the truth. _

I just drive and let all the emotions flood from me to the abandoned road.

_"It's true. His names Dallas and he proposed to me last night." I think back to the night before, the night Ally canceled our date because she had to "work late". Yeah, work at keeping her other boyfriend a secret from me. _

The stars in the sky shine brightly. They twinkle and dazzle, distracting me for a second. But a second is all it takes for something bad to happen.

_"Why would you do this to me?" "Because I love you and I love him. I just love him more. I didn't want to hurt you." "How well did that work for you?" I storm out the door without saying goodbye. _

The truck hits me too fast. Too fast to not hurt me but slow enough for me to not die.

_I sit in the car, not moving just sitting with my head against the steering wheel. I let a few tears slip before I put the key into the ignition and back out. _

I lay on the side of the road, listening for sirens, not being able to move. I start drifting but try to keep my mind awake because I don't want to go to sleep and never wake up.

_I try to picture what Dallas might look like. Does he have blonde hair? Green eyes? Is he tall? Or short with a skinny build? The pictures run through my mind like a horror show and they don't stop. I start driving._

Around me, debris is scattered. Pieces of glass, metal, and rubber litter the little island of grass I lay on. I try to reach up and touch my forehead but even that tiny task feels incredibly difficult. 'Ally,' I think briefly before I close my eyes.

_I know where I'm going. I head to the place that I planned to propose to Ally at in a year. It's a little park at the end of the world. There's nothing near it and its peaceful. The place that I need to go to so I can think before I go do something stupid like hunt Dallas down and kill him. _

"Hook him up to the I.V.," someone says in the back of the ambulance. I sit there, listening, trying to open my eyes or signal to them that I'm okay. Soon I'm in a hospital. Here I have no name, I'm just a number or another dying patient. They call Ally, Dez, Trish, anyone's number they can get their hands on.

Dez and Trish wait in the waiting room. The beeping of my heart is starting to annoy me. Then something… interesting happens. I hear shouting then Ally's voice explaining she's my fiancée and that she needs to see me.

"Hey, Austin. Uh this is awkward for me. I mean I'm not your fiancée, we're not getting married, and I'm in love with someone else. But I want you to know that it's okay to go now. You can leave us. I'll always love you even if you weren't my first choice. Trish is pregnant and Dez is going to be a daddy. I'm going to marry Dallas and even if you hate me, I know you well enough to know that if I'm happy you're happy. I just wanted to say be free. I love you."

And with that my heart stops, as if waiting for someone to say the magic words. Three words. That's all it takes. Three words from my ex-girlfriend who also happens to be my best friend.

She taught me to love, believe, hope, and now she's setting me free. My soul is set out of my body and I whisper into her ear, "Thank you." She shivers then leaves to tell the doctors I'm gone.

A/N- Crappy ending. Well I've got some thanks for the last few chapters.

Thanks to- Katniss Annabeth Nina 824 and CrazyRedHead97, for the helpful things they said to do with my writing.

And the next few chapters song order

Move Along

Follow you into the dark

I'll hold my breath

Why don't you kiss her

The only exception

I should've kissed you

Then

Gold

Darkside

Never too late

There ya go. Hope you enjoy.


	10. Wanted You More

Song: Wanted you more by Lady Antebellum

Disclaimer- I don't own Austin & Ally.

Regular- Austin singing, **Bold- Ally, **Underlined both of them.

"Can we start yet?" Austin's raspy voice floats over to Ally. "Yeah, almost." She walks into the room only to be enveloped in a smoldering fog. "Jesus, Austin. I told you if you were going to smoke, open a window." He sighs, putting out the cigarette. "Can we start now?" he asks again, this time with a slightly childish pout.

"Yeah," she says with an exasperated tone. "I still can't believe that label threw us together." By the label, she means Steven Universe's music company, United. Somehow after both of them became famous, they ended up in with the same label. It really was a small world, she mused to herself. Somehow Mr. Universe had found out that not only they used to go to school together but had also written songs together to be performed by Austin Moon himself.

Austin's fame had shot up immensely since when they were fifteen, and after a while he started some… dangerous habits. He started smoking, showing up drunk to their sessions, and sometimes partied until three a.m. When he started the parade of girls, Ally gave up on him. Until about a year later. Then one night in August, he showed up on her door step, crying and drunk, telling her how much he missed her and he loved her.

They started going out then and he got better for a while. He was going to rehab and the press nearly died of drowning on their own saliva. They were so in love, until they just stopped. There was no more calls, no more dates, there wasn't even an official ending. They just grew apart.

Austin and Ally, both seemingly thinking the same thoughts, shook their heads clear and started writing their song they were thrown together to do. Ally started playing the piano and Austin decided to come up with the opening line. "I kept waiting on a reason and a call that never came. No I never saw it coming, something in you must have changed."

And then Ally, "**All the words unspoken, promises broken, I cried for so long**." And it's true. She cried and cried for months, only getting out of bed for ice cream and bathroom breaks. "**Wasted too much time, should've seen the signs. Now I know just what went wrong**."

"I guess I wanted you more. And looking back now I'm sure I wanted you more. I guess I wanted you more."

"All the nights we spent just talking, of the things we wanted out of life (**out of life**). Making plans and dreams together. Wished I'd seen I was just to blind." They had spent nights together laying on her lawn, just staring at the stars and talking about their dreams. She wanted a family and one true, epic love, while he wanted the rock star lifestyle and the only person he was ever willing to change for was her.

"**My heart was open, exposed, and hoping for you to lay it on the line. But in the end it seemed there was no room for me, still I tried to change your mind." **"I guess I wanted you more. And looking back now I'm sure, I wanted you more. I guess I wanted you more. I don't need you, I don't need you anymore." It was true. They didn't need each other anymore. When this song was done it was their goodbye. They probably wouldn't even record it at the same time. It was the grand finally, good to see you one last time, I'm finished, goodbye.

He had a tour and millions of fans waiting for him and she had someone to search for. Someone that would always be there for her and love her until the end of time, that was after all, what she wanted.

"I guess I wanted you more. And looking back now I'm sure, I wanted you more. I guess I wanted you more. I don't need you, I don't need you anymore."

And with that they were done. They turned and looked at each other, sweating and out of breath because of all the pent up emotions they let out in the last four minutes to cover the last three years. "I guess we're done," Ally whispered. "I guess we are." He stood, kissed her forehead while she closed her eyes, and walked to the door, always the first to leave, never the one to be heartbroken.

"I'm going to miss you," Austin said while he hesitated before opening the door. "I'll miss you too," she says with her choked up voice, cracking on the last word. Again he hesitates before leaving, closing his eyes for only a second before seemingly grabbing his courage and walking out.

When he does, she lets out a gasps, holds back a sob, clears her eyes and writes the music to their final goodbye.

A/N- AHHHH it's been forevvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee eerrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Sorry I just haven't felt like writing lately and then school started and it was a whole big mess. So I know this isn't move along by All American rejects but it probably write something for that and post it tonight.


	11. Move Along

Song: Move along by All American Rejects.

A/N- Moving the story along… hahaha I crack myself up.

Disclaimer- I don't own Move along or Austin & Ally or Wanted you more because I think I forgot a disclaimer on that.

Ally's POV

Move along… Move along… that's actually kind of catchy. I start writing in my song book only to have Austin walk in on me. "Hey Als," he says with that annoying, bouncy happiness in his voice. "Writing a song," I reply with one of my legendary sighs. It seems like I can't ever get a moment of silence. "So either go away, or sit over there." I point at the only other chair in the room, the window seat. He quietly, in a not so quiet way, walks over the seat and sits down.

We sit in solace for a half hour until Austin asks what I'm writing about. "A song," I begin," that talks about the world moving on even after something devastating happens." "Sounds boring." "Whatever, just listen to what I have so far."

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone stands_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along_

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_[x3]_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_Right back what is wrong_

_We move along_

"Actually that's not only what I have so far, but I'm pretty sure it's done." "Good job, but it needs a little work" Austin says, barely being able to bite back his grin. "Really? I thought it was pretty good but…" "No Ally it's actually pretty great. Another soon to be hit. How do you do it?" "Well I thought you would never ask," I jokingly say back.

A/N- Well that was stupid. I haven't written anything in 5 months and this was horrible. I promise a better next chapter.


	12. Why don't you kiss her

A/N- Another chapter to apologize for my previously sucky one.

Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally nor do I own Jesse McCartney or any of his songs.

Song- Why don't you kiss her by Jesse McCartney

Austin's POV

'_Why don't you kiss her?'_ This thought was apparently meant to confuse me even more. I guess it was telling me that I didn't have a reason to lash on Dez for that outlandish comment. You see, I just told him that I liked Ally and he had asked me why I didn't kiss her or tell her my feelings. Well obviously you can't just kiss your best friend and then back track to being only friends in a one sided love affair. Then again, what did I have to lose? Ally wasn't the kind of girl that would hate me forever if I just kissed her and then… I don't know what.

This was all Mr. Dawson's fault. If he hadn't started that music camp for kids back when I was eight, this never would've happened. I wouldn't have met Ally, the most beautiful, loving, caring, thoughtful, smart person in my life. I never would've let my eight year old self fall in love with her, move away and come back eight years later. I never would've seen her, my first day back and fall in love all over again.

Why is this so confusing? Aren't my teenage years supposed to be spent drinking, partying, and going to school? I don't remember anything about being madly in love with my best friend in the teenage handbook. Sorry, I didn't sign up for this. But she is everywhere. No lies. Everywhere. In my head, in school, all my classes, most of the time at my house, right in front of me… Oh My God. She's in front of me. And she's leaning into me. Blackness… coming… nearer…

When I wake up, I'm in the hospital. Apparently when Ally almost kissed me, I fainted and hit my head on Dez's bed. So they called 911. Yeah this has to be the most entertaining thing to happen to the nurses all year. They keep pointing and laughing at me.

I'm allowed to go home the next day and Ally is waiting on the front porch when we get there. "Hey," she says when I get out, which not to be rude or anything but she couldn't have warned me first. At least that way I could've been able to fake another injury before I had to come home and see her. After I finish hyperventilating, we talk.

"I'm sorry I scared you like that," she starts off. "Yeah well I couldn't have been easy on the heart when I fainted." "Yeah but Dez and I got some comical relief out of it before calling the ambulance." "Nice to know I could un stress you while I was in a coma." "Oh shut up you big baby. If I fainted you probably would've laughed too." "Never," I whisper," I would never laugh at you." She kind of blushes and looks down. Great now I'm scaring her off.

"You looked really cute when you passed out." "I'm always cute," I say cockily while flipping my hair. Finally I'm getting the feeling that everything's going to be okay. "One question." "Yeah?" Ally smirks. "Why don't you kiss me?"

A/N- The end to another chapter of our story, mates. Love you.


End file.
